Orgullo de tutor
by Alicse
Summary: Es una reunion de padres, pero los padres de Tsuna no estan, ¿a quien le toca asistir...? Porque una cosa es molestar a Tsuna y otra a su tutor espartano (One-Shot)


Disclaimer: katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece, permanece a la genial Akira Amano :D

-Bueno clase, no olviden que mañana será la jornada a puertas abiertas, anuncio el profesor Nezu Dohachiro -eso quiere decir que tendrán que venir alguno de sus padres o un tutor, para hablar sobre sus notas, que vean nuestros métodos de enseñanza y aclarar cualquier cosa, así que no olviden entregar el citatorio. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Es obligatorio que vengan?- Pregunto Gokudera

-Si- Respondió cortante el profesor, -¿alguien más?

-Etto… sensei, mis padres están de viaje así que no podrán venir

-No me importa dame Tsuna, tiene que venir alguien

-Jajaja, ¡dame Tsuna es tan inútil que sus padres se van de viaje solo para huir de él! Se burló Osamu

-Sí, apuesto que solo quieren estar lo más lejos de él, y así evitar ser avergonzados por ser sus padres. Respondió otro alumno

-¡Que dijiste!- reclamo Gokudera a punto de sacar sus dinamitas, mientras que Yamamoto colocaba una mano sobre su katana

-Hayato, Takeshi, tranquilos, no pasa nada

-Pero… Tsuna/Juudaime respondieron los dos

-Déjenlos, ya saben ustedes que no me molestan más sus insultos

Con el tiempo los guardianes habían ido cambiando poco a poco, Gokudera aún era temperamental, pero se contenía para no causarle más papeleo a Tsuna, y de igual manera el resto de los guardianes, que se volvieron más protectores con su jefe (incluso Hibari y Mukuro)

-Parece que no hay más preguntas así que se pueden retirar

Todos volvieron a sus casas y por el camino iban platicando sobre la jornada

-y ¿Quién vendrá con ustedes chicos?

-Conmigo vendrá mi padre, respondió Yamamoto

-Yo tendré que decirle a mi hermana, porque dudo que mi padre venga desde Italia solo para esto, y usted juudaime ¿qué hará?

-no lo sé, mis padres salieron de viaje porque hace mucho que no salen juntos, y no quisiera que dejen sus vacaciones solo por una reunión en la escuela

-Y entonces… dijo Yamamoto

-Creo que no ira nadie, puedo decir que olvide dar el recado y lo creerán porque después de todo soy un dame a sus ojos

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegó el momento de separarse

-Hayato, Takeshi, nos vemos mañana

-Hasta mañana Tsuna/juudaime

Paso el resto del día y Tsuna estaba solo en casa, pues sus padres estaban de viaje, Lambo, I Pin y Futa se fueron de campamento y Reborn estaba en una misión de la que no sabía cuándo volvería. Así que cocino para el mismo e hizo sus deberes fallando intencionalmente para mantener su fachada; en realidad Tsuna es muy inteligente, solo que lo oculta para desviar la atención de él y lo mismo en el lado atlético, los entrenamientos espartanos de Reborn estaban dando sus frutos, haciendo de Tsuna un chico fuerte, con un cuerpo bien tonificado que haría babear a cualquiera.

Al día siguiente en la escuela

-Ahora daremos inicio la jornada a puertas abiertas dijo Nezu sensei - así que todos los padres y tutores pueden pasar

Los padres comenzaron a pasar y poco a poco se fueron llenando los lugares, estaban acomodados de modo que cada papá estaba al lado de su hijo, estaban todos, menos uno, el padre de cierto castaño que se encontraba de viaje.

-Parece que ya estamos todos, o ¿falta alguien?

-Sensei, el papá de dame Tsuna aún no llega dijo la representante de clase

Entonces todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia Tsuna y al lugar vacío a su lado

-Cierto, gracias por recordármelo Megumi san, Tsuna recuerdo ayer haberte dicho expresamente que quería ver a tus padres en esta jornada, ¿podrías decirme porque no están aquí hoy? Dijo con un tono molesto

-Estoo… yoo… lo olvide

-¡En verdad eres incorregible dame Tsuna!

-¿Disculpe aquí es donde se llevara a cabo la jornada a puertas abiertas?- Pregunto un hombre de rizadas patillas desde la puerta

-Si aquí es, ¿con quién viene?

-Soy tutor de Tsunayoshi Sawada- después de un par de años de entrenamiento, varias peleas y la maldición de los arcobalenos rota, Reborn comenzó a encariñarse con su alumno, como si de un hijo se tratase y al igual que los guardianes odiaba que le faltaran el respeto a Tsuna, alguien que no fuera él por supuesto.

-¿De quién?

-De dame Tsuna

-ahh… dame Tsuna pensé que había olvidado decirle a alguien que venga

-¡Oh! Eso es culpa mia, no estaba ayer en casa así que no pudo decirme

-y ¿cómo es que se enteró?

-Encontré el recado entre sus libros- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Pues muy bien, que bueno que vino, pase dijo Nezu con malicia

Reborn pasó y se sentó al lado de Tsuna.

-¡Estuviste revolviendo mi escritorio! Le reclamo en un susurro Tsuna al pelinegro

-quería asegurarme de que el papeleo estuviera hecho, por cierto en la alianza con la familia rusa hay una falta de ortografía así que tendrás que volverla a redactar.

-pero…

-sin peros, ahora presta atención

Reborn sabía que no era necesario ponerle atención al maestro, pero había que guardar las apariencias.

-…y así es como se resuelve este ejercicio, ahora dejare unos cuantos más para que los resuelvan y en 15 min los revisaremos, si los padres quieren ayudar a sus hijos es válido, solo recuerden que dije ayudar, no hacerles el trabajo. Así que ¡comiencen!

-Reborn ¿en serio tengo que hacer esto? Dijo Tsuna con aburrimiento

-solo dime las respuestas correctas y escribe lo que sea

Tsuna volteo hacia su libro de ejercicios y luego de unos segundos respondió -está bien, del ejercicio uno es 56,953.09, del dos 34xy + 4y3 + 295 y del tercero ab2 -74x + 46b

-Parece que has aprendido bien

-Era eso, o ya estaría muerto

-no te quejes, gracias a mi ahora eres un buen jefe

-pero si yo nunca quise…

-¿y te arrepientes?

-no, no me arrepiento de nada…

-de lo que se arrepentirá es de no haber realizado sus ejercicios- interrumpió Nezu sensei –ni porque tienes a tu tutor a lado demuestras esforzarte, y usted- dirigiéndose a Reborn –Que no debería ponerlo a hacer su trabajo, si por algo es su tutor… por cierto ¿es tutor de alguna asignatura en especial?

-No, yo me encargo de todas las materias

-Entonces, es usted un inútil, porque todos sabemos que el alumno es muestra del conocimiento de su maestro, y con dame Tsuna así, claramente es usted un dame también…

-56,953.09… interrumpió Tsuna

-¡¿qué?!

-¡56,953.09! esa es la repuesta del primer ejercicio,- dijo molesto -podre tolerar que me insulte a mí, pero a mi familia y a mi tutor nadie los insulta, entendió maestro de quinta

-¿Qué me llamaste?

-Maestro de quinta, aparte de mentiroso ¿es sordo también?

-eres un insolente, que no sabes que soy un maestro de elite

-Muy bien si es un maestro de elite, no tendrá ningún problema con que alguno de sus alumnos resuelva el siguiente ejercicio dijo Reborn con una sonrisa sádica

-por supuesto que no, confió en que le he enseñado bien

-Bien, escoja a su mejor estudiante

-Osamu, pasa al frente a realizar el siguiente ejercicio

-Por supuesto sensei

La madre de Osamu estaba que no cabía de orgullo, y aprovecho para pavonearse ante el resto de los padres –vieron, selecciono a mi hijo, eso quiere decir que es mejor que el resto- los demás padres de familia solo la veían de forma molesta y amenazadora

-Bien Osamu, toma- le entrego un marcador –ahora resuelve el ejercicio

Osamu comenzó a realizar el procedimiento en el pizarrón, en ocasiones se detenía un momento a pensar y continuaba, después de unos minutos termino

-el resultado es 32xy + 4y2 + 165- dijo orgulloso de sí mismo

-¡Muy bien! Osamu te felicito pasa a tu lugar, que le pareció tutor de dame Tsuna

-Mal

-¡¿qué?!

-Lo que dije, esta todo mal y usted no logro darse cuenta del error

-Y según usted cual es el resultado

-34xy + 4y3 + 295

-Ok, pero pase a explicarlo y a demostrarnos donde está el supuesto error- dijo haciendo comillas en el aire

Reborn paso, explico el procedimiento y cuando estaba por regresar a su lugar Nezu lo detuvo

-Ya que está aquí, le importaría mostrarnos como se hace este ejercicio- Nezu escribió la ecuación más complicada que pudo concebir para hacer que Reborn falle.

-Eso es lo que hay que resolver- dijo divertido

-Sí, o es que tiene algún problema con la complejidad

-No, ninguno, de hecho es tan sencilla que incluso dame Tsuna la puede resolver

-Eso no es cierto, dame Tsuna es el peor alumno que he tenido en todos mis años de enseñanza

-No pierde nada con probar, dame Tsuna ven aquí y contesta esto

Tsuna se levantó, tomo el marcador y en menos de un minuto ya lo había resuelto

-No es posible, no de dame Tsuna, ¿Quién le dijo la respuesta?- Nadie decía nada

-¿Es tan difícil creer que mi alumno lo haya hecho?- Dijo Reborn molesto –

-Por supuesto, nunca ha realizado un ejercicio correctamente, y esto es matemática avanzada, dame Tsuna ¿Cómo demonios lo hiciste?

-Después de tener a Reborn de tutor por años esto no es nada

-te estas quejando dame Tsuna- amenazo Reborn con su arma (si, se llevó su arma a la reunión)

-Espere, no hay que ponerse violentos dijo uno de los padres asustado

-por supuesto- dijo Tsuna sin inmutarse -eres el tutor más espartano que pueda haber, porque ¡quién demonios pone a sus alumnos a resolver problemas de algebra en italiano mientras tiene que desactivar un cartucho de dinamita!

-¡dinamita! Exclamaron todos asustados y sorprendidos

-Pero no negaras que bajo presión trabajas mejor- agrego con su sádica sonrisa

-Ya me acostumbre…

-podría guardar su arma… por favor- dijo Nezu nervioso

-tsk, le falta ser más duro con sus alumnos, la presión y el peligro hace que aprendan más rápido

-¡¿Cómo demonios es que eso funciona?! Dijeron algunos de los alumnos

-Funciona perfectamente, pregúntenle a dame Tsuna

-Podríamos decir que funciona perfectamente, porque si no fuera así, yo ya estaría muerto

-¡Muerto! Exclamaron varios asustados

-Definitivamente usted tiene unos métodos poco convencionales

-Pero funciona, gracias a eso hice que mejorara drásticamente en todos los ámbitos e incluso aprendió varios idiomas- dijo orgulloso

-¡Ja! Eso jamás se lo creeré, si dame Tsuna es tan bueno como dice entonces ¿porque no lo demuestra?

-Eso es un asunto que no le concierne

-Si no lo puede probar, es como si no fuera cierto

-si pensa Tsuna, dobbiamo mostrare loro di cosa sei capace? (que piensas Tsuna, ¿deberíamos demostrarles de lo que eres capaz?) le dijo con su clásica sonrisa

-non c'è bisogno, e lo stiamo facendo (no hay necesidad, ya lo estamos haciendo) le respondió con la misma sonrisa sádica

-¿Qué están diciendo? Comenzaron a susurrar los padres y los alumnos

-No me diga que un profesor de elite no puede entender un idioma tan simple como el italiano dijo el pelinegro

-este yo…

En ese momento alguien llego abriendo la puerta de repente

-¿Esta Tsunayoshi aquí?

-¿Verde? Dijeron Tsuna y Reborn

-Es Verde, ¿como el gran científico Verde? Pregunto Nezu

-En efecto soy yo, ¡oh Reborn! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Hay una jornada a puertas abiertas, y ya que los padres de Tsuna no están, me tome la libertad de venir como su tutor, ahora, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Solo vine a entregar algo, Tsuna ya termine de actualizar tu celular, debe tener cobertura en cualquier parte del mundo y resistir a los golpes, le agregue otras mejoras que ya te explicare luego.

-El diseño exterior es muy bueno- dijo analizando el pequeño dispositivo

-Adivina de quien fue idea

-A juzgar por las curvas y el estilo diría que es obra de Spanner, pero estoy bastante seguro que la idea de poner el escudo de Vongola en la parte posterior fue de Giannini

-Has acertado, si no te importa ahora me retiro debo ir a supervisar a esos chicos antes de que destruyan el laboratorio.

-Jeje no hay problema, muchas gracias Verde

Y Verde se retiro

-¡El gran científico e inventor Verde sama acaba de estar aquí!- Nezu estaba que no cabía de la emoción, -Solo para entregarle a dame Tsuna un celular que fue diseñado por Spanner y Giannini otros grandes inventores, ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con ellos dame Tsuna?

-Pues… Verde es "amigo" de Reborn- dijo haciendo comillas en el aire –y Spanner junto con Giannini y Shoichi son mis subordinados

-Deja de fingir, todos sabemos que Spanner, Giannini y Shoichi trabajan para Vongola…

-Creí que eran más observadores- dijo Reborn –Realmente todos son idiotas

-No tolerare que le falte al respeto a todos los que estamos aquí, cuando los únicos idiotas son usted y su tonto alumno

-Creí que ya le había advertido que no insultara a mi tutor dijo Tsuna con una voz que aterrorizo al profesor

En eso sonó una alarma y todos vieron como Reborn saco su teléfono, lo miro, apago la alarma y lo guardo de nuevo

-Tsuna, tenemos que irnos, tienes una reunión con los jefes de las "empresas" aliadas en 15 minutos

-¡que!, ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?- dijo Tsuna rápidamente

-lo que oíste, en 15 minutos en la torre Di Cieli, se adelantó la reunión

-Y no pudiste decirme antes

-Lo dije, pero no estabas en casa así que tuve que venir por ti,

-Si lo dices cuando no estoy no cuenta

-Un jefe siempre está listo para lo que sea ahora cámbiate, mientras pido que alguien nos traiga uno de tus autos para que nos lleven

-¡¿dame Tsuna tiene auto?! Dijo uno de los alumnos -Yo pensé que ni siquiera sabía conducir- pero fue ignorado completamente por el castaño y el pelinegro

-Y porque de los míos, que le paso al tuyo

-Está en el taller con Shoichi, ahora ve a cambiarte ya

Tsuna salió con su traje rumbo a los baños para cambiarse, originalmente la reunión seria dos horas después de la escuela así que traía el traje entre sus cosas

-Estúpido Reborn, así que solo venía a avisarme de la reunión, que no pudo decirme antes- refunfuñaba Tsuna mientras se cambiaba

Mientras tanto en el aula

-Así que se cambió la hora de la reunión dijo Yamamoto para romper el silencio

-Sí, nono me aviso esta mañana, pero como Tsuna no traía su celular vine a avisarle y de paso le dije a Verde que traiga su teléfono, no queremos que vuelva a pasar el incidente de Siberia

-No, nadie quiere que pase- dijo Gokudera

-Esperen, ¿a dónde van?, ¿Quién les dio permiso?, ¿Cuál incidente?- dijo Nezu molesto ya que habían ignorado completamente su presencia

-En el orden de las preguntas- dijo el peliblanco –Va a una reunión, Reborn le dio "permiso", y pues el incidente de Siberia… podemos resumirlo en que Tsuna se quedó incomunicado con nosotros por una semana.

-Y que autoridad tiene usted en este salón para decidir que se pueden retirar tan fácilmente…

-Tengo autoridad porque soy su tutor, y a diferencia de usted si soy un maestro de elite, estudie en la mejor universidad de Italia y soy el hitman numero uno- dijo sacando su arma -¿alguna duda?

-No ninguna…

-Reborn, que te he dicho de amenazar civiles con tus armas dijo Tsuna molesto desde la puerta

-Usted disculpe decimo respondió con tono burlón

-No tienes remedio- Tsuna entro al aula, traía puesto un pantalón y corbata negros a juego con un chaleco del mismo color con delicadas líneas blancas y una camisa blanca con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, para completar una esclava de plata en la muñeca que hacia juego con sus anillos; en fin todo su atuendo daba a entender la gran riqueza de Vongola.

-A quien le robaste eso dame Tsuna- le replico Osamu, y en un segundo tenía una espada en la garganta, dinamita a punto de ser encendida y una pistola apuntándole a la cabeza.

-Nadie llama a Tsuna/Juudaime ladrón

-¡Hayato, Takeshi, Reborn! ¡A guardar eso!

-Está bien…- entonces se escuchó el sonido de un auto aparcándose y todos se acercaron a la ventana curiosos

-Oh trajeron el Lamborghini, no podían traer algo más discreto.

-¡¿ese es tu auto dame Tsuna?! Dijo una chica

-Sí, solo que trajeron uno de los más llamativos, hubieran traído el Ferrari

-¡Tienes mas autos!

-Solo como 3

-Corrección son 5 ayer nono te compro un Audi y Dino te envió un BMW

-¡Pero les dije que no era necesario!

-No importa ya están en tu mansión

-¿La de Italia?

-El Audi está ahí, el BMW esta en tu departamento en Tokio.

-¡Tienes una mansión en Italia y un departamento en Tokio! ¡¿Pues qué haces?!

-Soy el décimo jefe de empresas Vongola

-¡¿Qué!?- exclamaron conjuntamente padres, alumnos y maestro

-Decimo, il trasporto è qui (decimo, su transporte está aquí)- dijo mientras le entregaba unas llaves

-Grazie Marco, si può andare in pensione (gracias Marco, puedes retirarte)- Marco hizo una reverencia y se fue

-Reborn vámonos ya, sino llegaremos tarde

-Como ordene decimo- dijo burlón

Tsuna y Reborn se fueron dejando a una clase llena de descubrimientos y con muchas mas preguntas.

y listo! espero sus quejas y sugerencias en los comentarios

~bye bye


End file.
